Prejudice
Prejudice, and the closely related concept of bigotry, were incorrectly generalized bias against some groups or ideas, linked to narrow-mindedness. According to doctor Leonard McCoy, it was pretty hard to overcome prejudice. ( ; ) Prejudice against groups was generally regarded pretty harshly in Federation cultures, as well as by Humans in the running up to its formation. When the Federation member Ardana was found to be prejudiced against its Troglodyte class by a visiting Starfleet ship, the crew went to great lengths to start rectifying the situation, pushing on even after diplomatic efforts failed. ( ) In Vulcan culture During the 22nd century, mainstream Vulcan culture was prejudiced against the melder minority. Their behavior was considered unnatural and unacceptable. They were labeled genetic aberrations and they were seen as a threat. While seeking treatment for Pa'nar Syndrome, a condition associated with melders in 2152, T'Pol was worried that by disclosing that she was not a melder, she might condone the prejudice. ( ) In a high level Syrrannite meeting in 2154, T'Les accused T'Pau of being clouded in her judgement due to prejudice against Humans. ( ) Spock once felt a brief surge of racial bigotry against Klingons, due to the influence of the Beta XII-A entity. He described the experience as most distasteful. Years later, in 2293, Spock felt that he had been prejudiced in favor of Valeris due to her accomplishments as a Vulcan. ( ; ) In Human culture and in the Federation Samuel Clemens described his era, 19th century America, as one where prejudice and intolerance were commonplace. Deanna Troi claimed that by the 24th century, this was no longer the case. ( ) Humanity had let go of bigotry, intolerance, and prejudice by the late 21st century. Captain Archer, a product of this post-prejudice era, maintained that in order to call oneself enlightened, one had to accept people who were different than you were. Thy'lek Shran's respect for Captain Jonathan Archer was founded in the fact that he had seen him handle situations flowing from the Vulcan-Andorian conflict without prejudice. ( ) However, after the Xindi incident, prejudice against aliens emerged on Earth. According to Hoshi Sato, dealing with it required aliens not to shy away, but to show their face and remind people that there were aliens that didn't want to blow up the planet. ( ) Prejudice against Skagarans was also still prevalent in this era among the Human inhabitants of a world in the Delphic Expanse, who had been out of contact with the rest of the species since the 19th century. ( ) Danilo Odell, leader of another another lost Human colony, that had been out of contact since the 22nd century, was accused by captain Jean-Luc Picard of using posturing and bigotry to destroy a meeting, after claiming that he was not "going to come in here with my hat in my hand begging charity from this blatherskite", in reference to a Mariposan. ( ) After Lieutenant of the Enterprise implied Spock might be a Romulan spy shortly after their appearance was revealed in 2266, his captain ejected him from the bridge, commenting that he should "leave any bigotry in his quarters". ( ) In 2293, after the events surrounding the death of the Klingon chancellor Gorkon, James T. Kirk realized how prejudiced he had been against Klingons. ( ) In 2364, Data remarked on commander William Riker's uneasiness with an android serving on a starship by saying that "prejudice is very Human". ( ) Judging a being by its physical appearance and being attracted by beauty and repelled by ugliness were considered to be one of the last Human prejudices, or at least among the last major ones, throughout the 23rd and 24th century. ( ; ) In 2365, Captain Jean-Luc Picard called out the visiting Zakdorn master strategist Sirna Kolrami for being prejudiced against his first officer, William T. Riker. Picard claimed he had been nothing but denigrating and abusive towards the commander. ( ) In Miles O'Brien's 2370 trial by Cardassians, he was accused of being deeply prejudiced against Cardassians and in fact hate them. He was accused of stating his opposition to the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370, and saying "the bloody Cardies can't be trusted". He declined to answer these allegations, but later claimed the quote was accurate. ( ) After Julian Bashir failed to appreciate "The Never-Ending Sacrifice", Garak accused the doctor of being a prisoner to Federation dogma and Human prejudice when it came to art. ( ) An Excalbian recreation of Colonel Green dismissed his reputation for striking in the midst of negotiation as prejudice and rumor. ( ) In Romulan culture Some Romulans considered their culture to be prejudiced. During the 24th century, Pardek was optimistic that given the mood of young Romulans, old men would not be able to hold on to their ancient prejudice and hostility. ( ) When Suran advocated an alliance with Shinzon in the Romulan Senate, he urged his fellow senators not to let prejudice or politics interfere with this alliance. ( ) In other cultures Worf considered Sirella's opposition to bringing non-Klingons into into her family, which she justified out of fear of losing the Klingon identity, as a prejudiced, xenophobic view. ( ) The Voth were prejudiced against non-saurian races, and mammals in particular were considered to be lower lifeforms. Their relations with those races were very poor. ( ) Against science and technology In 2269, doctor Sevrin was found to be a carrier of synthococcus novae by a doctor, but he dismissed the findings as the product of prejudice, not science. ( ) Data identified commander William Riker's uneasiness with an android serving on a starship Human prejudice, and some years later he was worried that his android nature was upsetting the Human colonist Ard'rian McKenzie. She discarded the idea, telling him that she did not hold any silly prejudice against computers. ( ) Iden, leader of a Hologram rebellion that emerged in 2377, claimed that B'Elanna Torres was prejudiced against them. ( ) Later that year, The Doctor wrote a holonovel in which he fictionalized his experiences as a holographic crewmember. He described the main character's mission as upholding medical and ethical standards while struggling against the crew's bigotry and intolerance. ( ) In decision-making Prejudice was a concern in decision-making. The first item of business after starting James T. Kirk's 2267 court martial was to point out his right to ask for substitute officers if he felt that any of the ones selected harbored prejudice against him. ( ) In another case, given the risks James T. Kirk invited his officers to dissent without prejudice to his decision to allow the survivors of Sargon's species to use Enterprise member bodies. ( ) See also *racism *xenophobia *dogma External link * Category:Philosophy